Crasher Wake
: The towering waves shaped me. : Crash! Crash! Crasher Wake! : Crash! Crash! Crasher Wake! : I'm the tidal wave of power to wash you away! : Put out the fire, Crasher Wake! : Run from electricity, Crasher Wake! : Ah, ah, aaaah! : The ring is my sea. ♪" Crasher Wake otherwise known simply as Wake is the Gym Leader of Pastoria City's Gym, known officially as the Pastoria Gym. He hands out the Fen Badge to Trainers who defeat him. He specializes in Water-type Pokémon. he also is a husband of Võ Thị Kiều Diễm . Appearance Crasher Wake is a middle-aged man, who has a patch of black hair and beard. He doesn't wear a shirt, but he wears orange/blue bracers and boots. His blue pants with orange outlines have black appendages on his legs, which resemble Swampert's appearance. He also wears a blue mask with white wings-like appendages. Crasher Wake is a very strong-built man. Personality Boisterous and dramatic, Crasher Wake is a very extroverted trainer of sorts. He is extremely adamant in his beliefs, going so far in his training to the point of enduring the raw power of a heavy waterfall to prove it. Despite not being a Fighting type specialist, Crasher Wake enjoys proving his muscle even in defeat. Biology Before met Võ Thị Kiều Diễm He and Birch met and made friend when they met in the bank of Huntail River . Hương Giang is the cousin of Crasher Wake and met him when studied in high school . While met Võ Thị Kiều Diễm Kiều Diễm and Hương Giang bought fruit and went to Wake's Dormitory and when Birch and Wake came back to his dormitory . He starts feel shy and make red in Wake's face . Hương Giang and Birch left to dormitory so as to start the date of Diễm and Wake . Gradually , Diễm often went to his dormitory when she has free time and she sometimes drew him . First , he didn'6t interested with her but after that , he finally understood about her . One day , he and Diễm went to Flowers Garden , which is far from his dormitory about 2 kilometers . While they was seeing flower . Diễm was bitten by wild Buizel , which is a guard of the garden . Crasher Wake attacked Buizel by his Quagsire and captured it . After that , He took Diễm to the hospital near garden . While she is curing . He felt sad but Birch and Hương Giang talked to him and gave him Birch's advise . He talked to thankful with they . Wake went to Diễm's Dormitory and saw her picture was drawn about him . He felt happy and when she came back , he appeared and she hugged him . On Valentine Day , she and Huong Giang bought chocolates for Wake and Birch and came over French shop about flowers . They went to there and saw Birch and Wake . They felt ashamed but didn't forget to gave they chocolates. After graduated , Wake works in Tansai High School and the Hightree Stadium . He suddenly saw Diễm when she taught English and Dutch and he saw by the window of classroom . She met him again and started cried but he comforted her . After few years , they finally understood together and married in the last January while the people celebrated Lunar New Year . Finally , Diễm had pregnancy , which made him very happy and the baby will birth in a day not far . Thể_loại:Character